Let me tell you about a girl
by Bella6
Summary: Harley is told the tragic story of the Joker's first henchgirl


Title: Let me tell you about a girl  
By: Bella   
Rated: R  
Summary: Harley is told the tragic story of the Joker's first henchgirl.  
Discalimer: I do not own any of the DC characters, or other characters from Batman.   
I only own Raven.  
  
  
Harley sat there in her cell thinking about how she was going to get out,   
when the door opened. One of the asylum's older psychiatrist walked in and sat down.   
She was a woman, about Joker's age. She was sitting right in front of Harley, and gave   
her a look of sadness.   
"Miss Quinzel, I'm doctor Rendell. I want to talk to about the situations you keep getting   
yourself into."  
"Save it. You can't make me change my mind about nothin!"  
"Well, whatever the outcome, I want to tell you about someone I used to know."  
"Let me guess, she got herself in the same kind of situation, and now she's dead as a doorknob."  
"Pretty much. I just want you to listen. Will you do that?"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you have nothing better to do, unless you feel the roaches are going to do some   
amazing trick any minute now."  
"Alright. Fine. But if I get tired of your story, You have to leave."  
"It's a deal."  
Harley sat back and got comfortable. Ms. Rendell sat up and folded her hands on her   
knees.  
"Let me tell you about a girl. About twenty some odd years ago, there was a lovely   
young girl named Raven. She had gorgeous black hair, which after years of wearing it long,   
cropped it and got red streaks in it. She was 16 when her life changed forever. She had never  
had the best life to begin with. She had a physically and emotionally abusive family.   
She never felt accepted, and was a loner. Well, one night, when she was 16, she went out for   
a walk, like she always did when she was home alone, since her parents wouldn't let her go out   
otherwise. She got dressed up in a little black dress, some heeled sandals, and a long coat.   
She walked down the quieter streets. She wished more than anything that someone would discover   
her true beauty and invite her to some party. Or that she had at least one friend, someone she   
could confide in and spend her time with. But she was alone as usual. That's why she had less   
regrets about walking around Gotham at night in a little black dress. She was asking for   
trouble, and adventure, however painful it might be. Unfortunately she got her wish that night.  
She was walking along an empty sidewalk when a car pulled up beside her. Out jumped   
some big guy and her threw her into the car. She didn't know what was going on, when she   
heard a familiar and distinctive voice beside her.   
"Hello there princess. Going somewhere important?"  
She looked up to see Joker's smiling face. She sat up and blinked at him. "What?"   
She looked down at her dress. "Oh, this, no. I wish...I...I...well...I was hoping mabey...."  
"Well! No matter, 'cause I'm taking you somewhere."  
"Not that it matters, but w..where?"  
"You're right, it doesn't matter, to you anyway." He pulled back her coat to get a better   
look at her dress. "Nice."  
She tried to scoot away, but in one quick motion, he pulled her back toward him. "Now now,   
let's enjoy this evening. It'll be one you never forget."  
She just sat frozen as he laughed. This was back when he was a lot younger, Batman was just   
arriving on the scene, as he was. They were both out to torture eachother in some sick game   
at that time. Like now, only they were just finding their ground. Finally they arrived at   
some big building. The two men in the front seat got out. The one on the passenger side   
opened her door and pulled her out. Joker came around and pulled her coat off. "Now why hide   
such a delicious little outfit?" He turned to his lackeys, "Got the rope? Scissors? Good."   
He turned back to Raven, pulled out a gun, and shoved it in her side. "Shall we?"  
She had no choice but to go with him. They went up a lot of stairs. He hummed the   
whole way. They finally got to a large, empty room with one chair in the middle of it. It   
was dark, and there wasn't any glass in the windows. He pulled her up to the chair and pushed   
her in it. He tied her arms around the back of the chair, still humming.   
"There. That ought to hold ya." He grinned, then looked at her evilly. "I'm going to need   
your legs free."   
She sat still as he laughed. Then, as she new it was coming from the beginning, he started   
touching her. She could only sit frozen as this happened. She couldn't move a bit as he   
pulled up her dress. She couldn't do anything as he pulled off her panties. She couldn't   
even fight back as she was brutally raped. And with her arms tied behind the chair, she was   
being pulled up at a painful angle. She just cried as she was violated and her virginity was   
stolen. When he was done, she just half laid in the chair, crying, as he laughed. It seemed   
forever before anything happened after that. Sure he was talking on and on, but she drowned   
out his words. Then, as she knew he wanted, Batman arrived. He was shocked and horrified at   
what he saw, and what Joker told he had done to her. She still drowned the words out, only   
picking up the idea of the situation. There was a bomb in a building where a lot of people   
were, and Joker had given Batman the choice to save those people or to save her, and he didn't   
have a lot of time. She knew he couldn't save her. She concentrated on the moonlight after   
that, as the whole situation blurred past her. This was a night she would never forget.   
Something else she would never forget was the feeling in the air when those two were in a   
room together. They were like the same person, gone down two different paths. They were alike,   
yet different. It was fascinating but disturbing, intriguing and frightening. That was   
something she could never forget.   
When she came back to reality, Batman was gone, and Joker was laughing. He skipped   
over to her, bent down, smiled, and smacked her in the head with his gun. She was out cold.   
She woke up in a dark, small room, with one door. There was one, very dim light in the   
ceiling. It was a cold, dark place. And she sat there, scared and thinking, when she was alone.   
When she wasn't alone, was worse. Joker would come in from time to time, to either make fun   
of her, to rape her, or to beat her.   
She was covered in blood and bruises by now, and it had been some weeks.   
She was hungry, and dehydrating. He gave her little water, and not often.   
But one time, he came in, grabbed her, pulled her down the stairs, and threw her against   
the wall. He had a camera. He took pictures of her. She was beaten, bruised, bleeding, her   
dress torn. She was sickly and about to collapse. It was the most horrifying site ever, and he   
took pictures of it. Then he threw her back into that room. He took the pictures to send to   
Batman. Just to make him feel bad. It was part of the little game they play." The doctor   
stopped, and looked down at the folder she had brought in with her.   
"I have some of those pictures. The girl was only 16. Here, look." She handed Harley the   
pictures without looking at them.   
Harley looked at the pictures, then handed them back quickly. "This has nothing to do   
with me. Why should I care? I don't want to see this!"  
"You think that's bad? Wait till you hear the rest of her story." The doctor shoved the   
picturesback into the folder. She sat back, paused for a second,  
then continued.  
"One night, like any other night for her, he came in. But this time was different.   
This time he picked her up and carried her out of the room.   
Not before he cut the bloody torn dress off of her. He took her into a bathroom, and put her   
into the tub. It was full   
of warm water. he washed her off, gave her new clothes, and bandaged her. She didn't   
understand.  
But her sanity was half gone. She now felt protected and safe.   
That was when it happened. Her mind was set. She would forever be attached to him, and   
that life. He knew this, and played off of it. He gave her a room,   
and took care of her. And despite the beatings, and the rape, and the hate, she stayed.   
She helped him commit all kinds of crimes. She helped him murder and torture. And her   
twisted mind loved it. She craved it. By the time she was 17, she was almost as demented as   
he was. People began to fear her as well. And the sight of the two of them together meant all   
the more trouble.   
Until, she was caught. Now Joker couldn't care less. He went on with business, but she   
hated it here. But she couldn't break out, because she needed to be agile to do so. This time,  
she was pregnant. And we made her carry that child to term. She had been pregnant twice before,  
but the brutal beatings caused her to miscarry. No, this time, she would have the baby. She   
sulked around here. Always alone, always quiet. Everyone knew her story by now.   
Some were shocked, some were angry, some didn't care. But she was always alone. Never caused   
any trouble. But she wouldn't say a word. Not once since she arrived, did she say a word.   
Well, she had the baby. And after she recovered from that, she broke out. And she went right   
back to him. She never told him about the baby, just said that she was closely watched for a   
long time.   
They went on with their terrorizing. And as warped as her mind was, she grew attached   
to Joker. She actually fell in love with him. Real love. That's what he wanted, he could   
control her completely now. But one thing he never counted on was falling in love with her.   
He never cared that much, till something made him realize what he had. During a fight with   
Batman, he was badly injured. She stayed by his side. He had to be sent to the hospital.   
After they took care of him, they put him a room alone, with a guard outside. She knocked   
the guard down, and walked right into his room. The doctors saw the guard and rushed in, but   
all they saw was her, in his bed, sleeping by his side. They let her stay, knowing she had   
nowhere else to go. As soon as he got better, they both got out of the hospital, leaving behind   
some badly injured people. "It's a hospital, they'll be fine." He said, as they walked off.   
Both of them laughing. Things went back to normal, as normal as they got. He realized what he   
had with her, and it made him angry. He beat her more often, and would always pick fights with   
her. She couldn't ever leave. This was all she knew by now. This is what she loved. Any life   
she had before now, didn't matter. She had long forgotten her past.   
During one very bad fight, she walked out of the room in frustration. Joker stood there,  
thinking about his love for her, and he got angry. He walked   
out of the room to find a note saying she had gone for a walk. He grabbed his coat, his hat, and  
a very big knife.   
He found her, but followed her till she wondered into a dark alley. Then he jumped out   
in front of her, and stabbed her in the side repeatedly. She fell to the ground in tears, and   
managed to say "I love you." And with malice in his eyes and hate in his voice he said,   
"I know." He turned and left her for dead. Luckily Batman found her not too long after. She   
was taken to the hospital. The doctors knew she was going to die soon. They walked into her   
room to tell her, when they saw she was gone. They looked around. Bloody sheets, and a trail   
of blood on the floor, going into the hall. They hadn't noticed it before. They never found   
her body, but knew she could never survive like that. They figured she had gone somewhere to   
die alone. No one ever saw her again, and no one ever found a body.   
Wherever she was, she had to have bled to death. She didn't have long to live anyway, not even   
in the care of a hospital. She paid a price for love. She paid a price   
for everything. She was only 20 years old. She was so young."  
There was a silence in the room. Harley broke it by asking, "Where's the child?"  
"Oh, yes, the daughter. We gave her to an agency, and never heard of her again. All I remember   
was that the child had a birth mark on her right side, in the shape of a heart.   
Well, I just thought I'd tell you this story. Thought mabey you should know. Don't think he   
loves you. He wasn't as crazed then as he is now. You wouldn't want him to love you.   
Any room he has left in his heart, is filled with new hate. He's probably forgotten her by now.   
Who knows. Either way, I thought I'd tell you." The doctor got up, grabbed the   
folder and walked out.   
Harley sat, still. She lifted up her shirt, and looked at her right side. At the   
birth mark shaped like a heart. She thought. "No. Can't be! There's no way.   
That's gross." She looked down again. "Ew." She quickly pulled down her shirt, and laid in   
bed, thinking of Raven's story for the rest of the night. What had ever become of the poor girl?   
Somewhere, in an old warehouse, long abandoned by anyone, in a dark room, lays a torn,   
bloody, black dress. A reminder of the life this girl led. Of what changed her life.   
Of who ended her life, if she was dead at all. 


End file.
